mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamp House
Lamp House (ランプ館, Ranpukan) is a café located in New Okuhama City on the Sea of the Morning Star, where Marika Kato and Mami Endo have part-time jobs as waitresses. Details Location and Design Lamp House is located next to one of the many canals found in New Okuhama City Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.41Sailing 01. The building is a brick structure similar to many of the other buildings found in New Okuhama City and has a wooden balcony extending out over the water . The main entrance has a porch with a lamp attached with 'Lamp House' written on it. A menu board is located nearby. Aside from the entrance on the main street, there is also a backdoor exiting onto an alleyway Sailing 02 The interior of Lamp House consists of a large room with a lower central level and a higher level round the edges of the room with stairs leading down to the lower level. The bar is located to the left of the lower area from the main entrance, with a door located next to it . Aside from the bar, chairs and tables, there are also a number of couches and bookshelves . True to its name, Lamp House has a large variety of lamps hanging from its ceiling, with various designs and colours . Uniform The waitresses and staff at Lamp House wear maid uniforms, with two variants, both with an ID badge worn on the chest near the left shoulder. The first variant, worn by Marika and Mami, consists of a dark blue dress with a white collar, a red gem and elbow-length sleeves, with a white frilly apron with two hearts in the lower part, tied at the back with a white ribbon, a white frilly maid headband and white stockings. The second variant has a similar but longer dark blue dress with a larger white collar, a green gem with dark blue ribbons and longer sleeves, with a white frilly half-apron with two hearts, tied at the back with a white ribbon, black stockings and a bun with white ribbon worn on the back of the head . Menu *Chocolate parfait *South Alicia classic tea Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1, Pg.31 History Recruitment Arc The day after Marika learned of her position as a potential pirate captain, Lamp House saw a large number of unusual visitors, actually agents from certain factions there to observe Marika. After Chiaki exposed a man who approached Marika claiming to be an airport official, intending to kidnap her, and fired a flare gun at him, a gunfight erupted in the café while Chiaki led Marika out the back to safety Sailing 01. Things soon returned to normal after an agreement was made between various factions to not interfere with or harm Marika in New Okuhama City Sailing 03. Abyss of Hyperspace During the events concerning the search for Professor Mugen's legacy, Lamp House was suffering from a bit of trouble due to a family restaurant, Lerad's, which had opened nearby. This was a cause of concern for some of the staff. Marika and Kanata later dropped by to pick up Marika's new uniform from Mami, as well as a tired and stressed Chiaki. During their visit, they also encountered the Yggdrasil agent Scarlett Cypher Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Employees *Marika Kato (part-time) *Mami Endo (part-time) References Category:Locations Category:Articles requiring images Category:Work in progress